tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~
Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ is a remix of "Turning Fish" by the Moment Spirit by TP-TH-7 under Speedy series and Heavy-Metal remixes. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida I have been enjoying the first half of the summer with the Moment Spirit, and I found out that that band introduced their latest song being called "Turning Fish". It was 230 BPM, and with 5-sharp key signature. I enjoyed this song, too. Even though I found that out, that this song should have been on Boss Rush series, but it is not, courtesy of our remix of Blood. Even though it's fixed now. Tomiko Kai Tsukiko Uchida was right about that. It has 400-BPM part to it, but it can't even resist of being a boss song. We have a major fix-up with BPM. Although, one boss song of the Moment Spirit remixes are just enough for me. Although, Expert chart being a 13-footer is not that bad. Yuri Moto Watch out for the end of the song with 400 BPM. Not anymore. We make it easier for our dancers. Also, 50 BPM in the beginning. And 25, too. Charts Gallery Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~.png|Banner Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~-bg.png|Background Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connection Trivia * The same guys from 1K7, Yuichi Asami (who became fish-like person), Naoki Maeda (sitting, on left), Sota Fujimori (sitting, on center), Yasuhiro Taguchi (sitting, on right), Kosuke Saito (standing, on left), and Takayuki Ishikawa (standing, on right), have appeared in background and jacket, but they were doing the same thing as what they did over that song's graphics. ** Over Yuichi's effects, Naoki, Sota, and Yasuhiro are more excited than Takayuki and Kosuke, like on 1K7. ** Just like 1K7, the banner only features Yuichi Asami. ** Both songs have CHALLENGE charts rated higher than EXPERT charts, but with fewer notes. ** You can actually see 1K7's background behind the five guys. *** Just for the fact that Yuichi Asami is transforming into a merman over 1K7's graphics. ** Despite that Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s BPM runs 50 through 400, 1K7 runs 160 BPM (thanks to that group's car's license plate). ** Yasuhiro Taguchi's hat floats in midair. ** 1K7 is not the only song connection. Naoki Maeda is reading a book like he did over World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix). ** Yuichi Asami's effects are always blue, like his personal body on Blue (In One's Life Mix), his hair on Stress, his juice on Stress also, his fish scale from 1K7 and this song (Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~), and his shirt from Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. * All charts have the same number of jumps and freeze arrows as the other TP-TH-7 songs. ** BEGINNER and LIGHT as 1K7. ** DIFFICULT as MAKE IT UP. ** EXPERT as Army of Strengths. ** CHALLENGE as Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Whole Awakening, World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix), MAKE IT UP (Trace of Techno 130 Remix), MAKE IT UP 2MB, MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix), TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー-, and Stress. * Despite that Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s CHALLENGE chart is rated 3 level higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (361 vs. 354). ** It is because CHALLENGE chart has 75 jumps. * It was fixed after the BPM issues. It used to be 50-400, but now it is 25-200. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Heavy-Metal remixes Category:The Moment Spirit remixes Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 3 Category:Light Level 5 Category:Difficult Level 7 Category:Expert Level 13 Category:Challenge Level 15 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Takayuki Ishikawa Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:1 Sharp Category:100 BPM Category:25 BPM Category:50 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:1 Stop